User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 4: God Damn
'''God Damn '''is the fourth chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". This chapter used to be awful, but now it’s better. It’s short, but it’s good. I hope so at least. Let's get started. God Damn When I woke up after rescuing my uncle, I got up, and went into the bar of the tavern. I wanted a drink, but they didn’t have vodka, so I did not get anything. I left the tavern, and went to find Elena. She was in the market, and she thanked me for rescuing Uncle Gregory, to which I simply replied that I did what needed to be done. She told me to go to the church with her tonight, and I told her that I’d be there. We then went our separate ways, and I decided to go back to my family’s farm, and clean up the dead bodies of the mercenaries that I killed. I left the city, got on my horse, and rode back to the farm. Since I had rode to and from there only a few hours ago, I knew the way to get there, and arrived without getting lost. Upon arriving at the farm, I gathered the dead bodies of the eight mercenaries that I had killed, but I didn’t bother burying them all separately. I dug a big hole out of view of the house, buried all of them together, filled in the hole, and did not mark the grave. After that, I went inside the house, and went to my old bedroom. It remained almost completely unchanged since I left home all those years ago. Everything was exactly how I had left it. It was good to be home. I didn’t stay long, and headed back to Thrace not long afterwards. It was noon, and I didn’t have to go to church with Elena until 7:30 tonight, so I decided to find some ways to kill time. I then did one of the dumbest things in my life, and took an almost seven hour long nap. I woke up at 6:53, and headed to meet Elena at the church. She wasn’t there, so I waited until she arrived. She made it to the church about 30 minutes after I got there, and I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. We went inside the church, and sat down on the upper balcony. She told me that no one ever sat up there, which is why she want us to sit there. We spoke in private, and we didn’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on our conversation. “How did my father die?”, I asked Elena. I was never told how he had died, and wanted to know. “He was murdered,” she answered. When she had said it, I didn’t like the tone in her voice. I couldn’t tell if it was anger or disgust. “By who?” I asked. “I don’t know,” she responded. “I’d tell you if I knew. I didn’t care for Strider, but...” she paused. “He didn’t deserve to die.” I knew she lied when she said the last part. Elena was never a very good liar. “You don’t have to lie to me, Elena,” I whispered in her ear. “You’re my sister.” “Step sister,” she said in a very smart ass tone. “It doesn’t matter. You’re my family. We shouldn’t lie to each other,” I told her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I grabbed her hand. “I want to show you something.” “Okay,” she responded. I brought Elena to the roof of the church, which had both mine and my father’s favorite view in the entire city. I just remembered that, for some reason, I had never shown it to Elena. She was very impressed by it. “Wow. That’s incredible.” “I know. It’s my favorite view of, well, anything,” I told her. “This was where my favorite kissed my mother for the first time,” I said, then turned my head to look at Elena. She then turned her head, and met my glance. She knew what I was thinking. “Harold, we shouldn’t,” she told me. “We’re both married now.” “Please, Elena. No one has to know.” She hesitated for a few seconds. I knew that she wanted to kiss me, but didn’t think that we should. “Alright, fine,” she said. I leaned in, and we kissed for the first time in fifteen years. We both enjoyed it very much. It lasted for about ten seconds, then we both backed away. We were both smiling afterwards, and decided to go our separate ways after. Credits Thank you for reading "God Damn". I completely changed this chapter, because the original version was really shitty. Now, it’s 10 times better. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts